masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Warlocks
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |ranged = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = Ranged Attack x4 Missile Immunity Doom Bolt Spell x1 }} Warlocks are a type of Normal Unit. This unit is unique to the Dark Elf race, and may only be created at a Dark Elf town, for the Construction Cost of . The town must already contain a Wizards' Guild for this to be possible. Warlocks possess one of the strongest Ranged Attacks of any Normal Unit. This attack is powerful enough to do damage to almost any other unit, and will easily wipe out enemy low-tier Normal Units. Furthermore, Warlocks possess the ability to cast the Doom Bolt spell once per battle, causing exactly to a single target regardless of its defenses! Warlocks are also extremely Resistant to magic, and are constantly surrounded by a magical barrier that provides Missile Immunity. On the downside, Warlocks are very easy to kill, and are also prohibitively expensive - having one of the highest construction and upkeep costs of any Normal Unit. They require an Upkeep Cost of and to maintain. Failure to pay these costs will result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description Warlocks are a group of Dark Elves - slender humanoids with violet-colored skin and white hair. They wear dark-red leather clothes and carry magical staves which allow them to channel magical energy into a destructive force. Dark Elves are inherently magical beings, and are incredibly resistant to magic and other ill effects. This magical energy also protects the Warlocks from enemy arrows and bullets. Warlocks are a , containing when fully healed. Attack Properties Warlocks rely primarily on a strong Magical Ranged Attack, one of the strongest in the game. They can use this attack up to 4 times in each battle. In emergencies, they will switch to a very basic Melee Attack which is significantly weaker. Each Warlock's Ranged Attack has a strength of . With no additional bonuses, each Warlock inflicts about with each attack - a very high amount of damage overall, especially with all attacking in unison. Note that because this is a , it does not suffer from distance penalties and is accurate against any target on the battlefield. With such a high damage output, Warlocks stand a good chance of utterly wiping out any low-tier Normal Unit with a single attack, and they are likely to cause some damage even to well-armored opponents, including Fantastic Creatures. The damage only increases with each gained by the Warlocks, to a point where they pose a serious threat to virtually any unit. When they run out of ammunition and/or are forced to do Melee combat, each Warlock attacks with a strength of . With no additional bonuses this amounts to only about per Warlock, and will struggle to get through any armor. Warlocks are therefore discouraged from doing hand-to-hand combat if at all possible. Defense Properties The Warlocks possess a surprisingly high Defense score of . They can deflect about from any damage source, on average. This is sufficient to block most low-tier Normal Units' attacks, particularly Ranged Attacks, but will not protect the Warlocks from any serious opponent. As with most Normal Units, each Warlock possesses only . In other words, each point of inflicted on this unit will kill off one of its . The combination of low Hit Points with a low number of figures ( per unit) means that Warlocks are very poorly defended, and will die very easily when attacked. This is one more reason why they should avoid Melee combat at all costs. Fortunately, Warlocks are surrounded by a magical field that will almost completely deflect any directed at them. When such an attack is made on the Warlocks, their Defense score is temporarily boosted to (!), making it almost completely impossible for any damage to go through. Finally, Warlocks possess a very high Resistance score of . This makes them some of the more resistant Normal Units, having a very good chance to avert enemy Curses, and to survive some spell effects and enemy Special Attacks. With their first Experience Level the Warlocks will reach , becoming completely immune to a handful of such effects. Each additional level beyond that will increase the variety of effects to which Warlocks are immune. They can potentially become immune to most ill effects the game has to offer. Other Properties Warlocks move at a slow , and can only traverse land tiles. The unit has no special movement properties. Doom Bolt Spell Once per battle, the Warlocks can cast a single Doom Bolt spell at a targeted enemy unit. The Doom Bolt inflicts exactly on the selected target. The target does not get to make any Defense or Resistance rolls to avert this damage, and so will suffer exactly . Only targets with Magic Immunity will avert this damage (automatically suffering none). Doom Bolt is therefore best targeted at the strongest units on the battlefield, because even a well-armored opponent will take massive damage. Naturally, weaker units may be completely destroyed by the spell. Basic Strategy Warlocks are possibly the most powerful Ranged Attack units in the Dark Elf military. They are slightly stronger than Priests, and the additional use of the Doom Bolt Spell can greatly help to tip the battle in your favor. On the other hand, Warlocks are the most expensive unit to produce and maintain, making their use less prevalent. At the start of a battle, Warlocks (like most Dark Elf units) will begin by expending their Ranged Attacks at whichever enemy target seems most suitable. This attack is powerful enough to do damage to nearly any target, so it is up to you to decide whether you'd rather kill several low-tier Normal Units or concentrate all attacks on one of the more powerful units. This depends entirely on the situation and the composition of both opposing armies. Once the Warlocks have run out of Ranged Attacks, they become somewhat useless. They are way too expensive to throw away on Melee combat, in which they will likely lose to any opponent. On occasion, Warlocks may be able to pounce on a severely-weakened Normal Unit and kill it, but the risk is often too great. The Doom Bolt spell should be used early in the battle to take out (or seriously injure) the most threatening enemy unit on the battlefield. Again, this spell ignores the target's defenses, so feel free to cast it even on the most well-armored enemy. Remember that this spell costs you nothing, so never forget to cast it! With a few Warlocks in an army, it is possible to cause plenty of damage to an advancing opponent or his Ranged Attack troops before Melee combat erupts. On the other hand, any enemy unit that reaches the Warlocks themselves can kill them very easily, so it is important to have other, stronger units in support - or withdraw the Warlocks quickly when the enemy draws near. Always remember that enemies possessing Magic Immunity will shrug off the Warlocks' attack. In these cases, all Dark Elf units are at a serious disadvantage. Ability Overview Ranged Attack x4 * This unit may use a instead of a Melee Attack 4 times in each battle. Once the unit's ammo is expended, it must resort to Melee Attacks. Missile Immunity * Any performed against this unit will temporarily raise the unit's Defense score to - allowing it to block virtually any incoming damage. * or attacks do not trigger this effect, and will damage the unit as normal. Doom Bolt Spell x1 * This unit may cast the Doom Bolt spell once per combat at any enemy target. * This spell-casting does not take out of the Wizard's pool, nor does it reduce the Wizard's Spell Skill for this battle. * Immediately after casting the spell, the unit's turn ends. It may not move or attack until its next turn. Experience Table The following table illustrates how Warlocks improves as they gain Experience. Any properties that are not listed here do not improve with Experience in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the Crusade spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both the Warlord Retort and the Crusade spell must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of damage that each in a Warlocks unit will deliver with each type of attack, based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to figure out the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition Warlocks are unique to the Dark Elf race, and thus may be produced in any Dark Elf Town. A town must contain a Wizards' Guild to be able to produce Warlocks. Should a town lose an existing Wizards' Guild, it can no longer produce Warlocks until a replacement structure is built. The Construction Cost of this unit is . Warlocks may appear for hire as Mercenaries. They may already have some Experience on being hired, and several units may be hired simultaneously. Hiring these units requires a certain cost in that depends on many different factors. Warlock Mercenaries have the same Upkeep Cost as a normally-constructed unit. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:Dark Elves